


Office Escapade

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Everyone Is Gay, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hot Sex, Kinks, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vibrators, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, bottom MJ ASTRO, office fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Myungjun dreams of getting fucked by his CEO but he never expected it to become real.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin & Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. First on desk

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to get laid on an office desk 🤡 *showers with holy water*

Myungjun has this big crush on his boss, Mr. Park Jinwoo, but of course he knew his boundaries. He delivers sandwiches to the employees while Jinwoo, he's the CEO of the company. All he can do is imagine Jinwoo doing things to him that's totally inappropriate but he can't help it. Not when Mr. Park leans on his desk wearing his fit white polo without coat, two buttons undone and sleeves rolled until his elbows every time he waits for the sandwich Myungjun would give.

"H-here's your sandwich, Sir." Myungjun stuttered under Jinwoo's gaze

"Thanks." He answered with a smirk as he got the sandwich from the clerk's hand making sure he brushed his fingertips on him.

Jinwoo moved back and stared at Myungjun's body. Out of all the employees Jinwoo have, he thought of Myungjun as the sexiest, a perfect curve and a plump ass he'd pound on his desk if given a chance. Jinwoo couldn't help himself but lick his lips when Myungjun bent down to reach the tissues that fell. Instinctively Jinwoo "assisted" Myungjun, his hands plainly on top of his ass as he helped Myungjun collect the tissues.

"Here you go" Jinwoo smiled innocently

Myungjun felt the heat on his cheeks rise when he got face to face with Jinwoo especially when he can still feel Jinwoo's hand on his butt. Jinwoo let go and moved back eyeing him from head to toe. He noticed Jinwoo's gaze stop on his crotch area and it made Myungjun hot and panicky. 

"I- ah... s-sir.. I.. I'll get g-going" Myungjun stuttered and turned to leave. His heart was pounding hard when he heard Jinwoo speak with a lower voice than usual

"Wait."

Myungjun turned around and saw Jinwoo biting his lip while leaning on his desk

"fuck he looks so hot" Myungjun thought. But all his thoughts stopped when he saw Jinwoo getting closer to him. His breath hitched when He felt Jinwoo's hand close to his crotch and warm breath on his neck "Let me fix your pants for you. It's unzipped." 

Myungjun blushed hard, and by that it means he's red as tomato. Of all the things Jinwoo could've noticed, his zipper got his attention. Myungjun forgot to zip his pants after jacking off in the restroom a while ago all because of his boss. Now he sees his zipper unzipped and zips it up for him? what are the odds!

"S-sorry sir. T-thank you. I'll go now." Myungjun ran and let out a big exhale, mentally scolding himself"Fuck it! Why did he have to see it!? Why did he have to fix it for me!? And why is he so hot doing it?!" 

The day was long and by 10:30pm, employees started to leave one by one. His office was tinted and no one sees what he's doing inside which he's thankful for. When he noticed that majority had left, Jinwoo sighed and stretched. His stress made him groan and suddenly thought of Myungjun's flustered face a while ago. He can remember how his hand fitted perfectly in his plump ass and thought about how would he look like with just his long polo hiding a little of his erect dick. He imagined Myungjun bending down, shaking his ass in front of him and before he knew it, he found himself palming his cock under the desk.

"S-shit." Jinwoo moaned with his eyes closed "f-fuck Myungjun." He continued palming himself until he got hard and breathless.

He palmed himself faster and gave his dick a little squeeze making him bite his lip and buck his hip. Due to the pleasure he's feeling he didn't notice Myungjun enter his office, he groaned surprising Myungjun, and making him stop dead on his tracks,"o-oh fuck yes, Myungjun.." he heard Jinwoo moan his name which turned him on.

"S-sir?" He blinked after seeing his boss with parted lips, panting. 

"M-myungjun." Jinwoo sat properly and cleared his throat, not minding the straining cock under his desk from thinking about the employee standing in front of him right now. "Why are you here?" 

"I.. I was going to apologize about my zipper a while ago, and I uh.." Myungjun looked down to his toes "uuh.. I wanted to say bye for tonight"

"How long have you been standing there?" 

"J-just a while ago" Myungjun looked at Jinwoo while he stood up and went closer to Myungjun. His gaze fell on Jinwoo's obvious boner

"Did you hear anything?" He said as he stopped in front of Myungjun staring directly at his eyes while loosening his tie

"N-nothing, I.. I h-heard nothing s-si— ohh.." Myungjun denied hearing something but moaned when Jinwoo gripped his ass

"If you'll lie to me, do better." Jinwoo growled squeezing Myungjun's ass harder

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry s-sir." He whimpered

"Now. What did you hear when you entered my office?" Jinwoo breathed behind Myungjun's ears as he teasingly grinds his knees on Myungjun's crotch while his other hand gropes the smaller's ass

"I— I heard you moan my name, sir." Myungjun said with his eyes close, feeling Jinwoo's knee on him. He never imagined how a knee could turn him on so bad.

"Hmm, that'd be unfair don't you think?" Jinwoo let go of Myungjun making his legs wobble a little and with an obvious bulge growing between his legs "you heard me moan your name but I never heard you moan mine." 

"Y-you can make me moan if you want to" Myungjun blurted out 

"Oh can I?" Jinwoo smirked pulling Myungjun by his tie and his hand went back to massage his ass "You sure? 'Cuz not only will I make you moan my name but I'll make you scream it."

"The-there are still some em-employees outs– ah –ide" Myungjun whined when he felt the hand on his ass move to palm his dick

"This place is soundproof, you don't have to worry about begging while screaming my name."

Jinwoo pulled Myungjun into a deep harsh kiss, loosening his employee's tie and unbuttoning the first three buttons without breaking the kiss. Myungjun did the same but he undid all of jinwoo's buttons revealing his toned chest and lion tattoo. Their bodies move in sync until Jinwoo groaned when his back hit the edge of his desk. Myungjun pulled back blushing and his dick fully hard from just making out with Jinwoo. 

"Come here" Jinwoo sat on his chair and made Myungjun kneel in front of him "Suck me."

Myungjun quickly unbuckled his pants. He pulled down his boss' boxer making his erect dick spring up in front of his face. 

"Y-you're big." He stared at Jinwoo's hard, thick, six-inch dick and soon started lapping his shaft. He soon licked from the underside making Jinwoo groan and grip on the arms of his chair. 

"M-myungjun—fuck.."

Myungjun kisses the tip of his cock and slowly lick his slit which made Jinwoo jerk from his seat and hold on to Myungjun's shoulder "oh shit Myungjun" 

He moaned to make Jinwoo feel the vibrations in his mouth while he sucks him off which made Jinwoo arc his back from his chair

"Fuck stop teasing me and push it in your mouth. Now." Jinwoo slipped his hand through Myungjun's hair, gripping him and pushing his head deeper to suck him hard

Myungjun bobbed his head more and choked when Jinwoo's dick hit the back of his throat.

Jinwoo bucked his hips again and again and soon felt himself getting close

Myungjun pumped the part of Jinwoo's cock that he can't fit in his mouth as he sucks it hard and swirl his tongue on his slit. Myungjun felt Jinwoo's grip on his hair tighten and his dick throb in his mouth.

"Are you going to cum sir?" Myungjun's eyes looked at Jinwoo who's half lidded. 

"Y-yes. F-fuck. Suck me harder, baby"

Myungjun hummed on Jinwoo's cock and pulled out making a popping sound. He started sucking his tip hard and pump his shaft fast "cum for me sir.." Myungjun begged "Please cum for me, let me taste you"

"F-fuck you sound so hot, My-myung.." Jinwoo couldnt finish his sentence and felt a rush of liquid come out of his dick followed by a loud low groan from him. His hold on Myungjun's hair loosened as he came and his chest heaved.

"Hmmm you taste good, sir" Myungjun swallowed his cum and moved to Jinwoo's lips, kissing him, making him taste himself.

Calming himself, he held Myungjun's waist as they made out. 

"My turn to please you?" Jinwoo grinned while palming Myungjun's hard dick. Myungjun couldn't speak and just nodded intensely biting his lip. 

He pushed the items on his desk to make room for Myungjun and laid him down. Jinwoo started to kiss Myungjun's neck leaving purple splotches and made him open his legs.

"No cumming, unless I tell you. Understand?" Jinwoo growled with authority as he started to unbuckle Myungjun's pants, throwing it to the side together with his boxers leaving Myungjun on his unbuttoned polo and very lose tie.

"Y-yes" 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm that's a good boy"

Jinwoo started stroking Myungjun's cock, teasing it's slit. He enjoys seeing Myungjun's hips stutter when his tongue or finger grazes the tip of his cock. He sucked him painfully slow making Myungjun whine. 

"Aaahh.. J-jinwoo fuck.. please—"

"Ah? Since when did I let you call me by my first name?" He slapped Myungjun's cock making the smaller whimper

Jinwoo pressed Myungjun's abdomen as he started pumping Myungjun hard and fast. Myungjun couldn't help squirm under his touch. He always dreamed about getting fucked by his CEO but who would've thought that he'd really get fucked on his desk. Jinwoo sucking his cock made Myungjun so pathetically hard and close to his release, yet he couldn't cum for Jinwoo didn't allow him 

"S-sir Im close!" Myungjun closed his eyes bucking his hips to Jinwoo's palm whining loud "s-shit sir.. please, I'm gonna cum.." 

But when Myungjun got really close, Jinwoo stopped. Myungjun's hips bucked into nothing followed by a long whine and a drop of pre cum came out of him. Jinwoo sucked his tip ever so teasingly, humming on his dick "hmm you taste amazing, Myungjun."

"P-please let me cum, sir, please I'd be a good boy. I'd do whatever you want just please let me cum, please"

Jinwoo chuckled seeing Myungjun writher under his touch

"Hmmm really? You'd do anything for me?"

"Y-yes sir, just please please let me cum" 

"If I ask you to cum twice consecutively, you'll do it?" Jinwoo started massaging Myungjun's hole making Myungjun shudder

"YES, FUCK PLEASE" Myungjun screamed making Jinwoo laugh darkly. Jinwoo started to pump his dick faster making Myungjun whine loud and arc his back on Jinwoo's desk trying to reach for anything to grip. Jinwoo reached for Myungjun's nipple and squeezed it hard. he moaned long for Myungjun to feel the vibration in his cock 

"I- FUCK— I- I cant hold it anymore sir Im going to cum, I—"

"Cum, Myungjun. Cum for me daddy, twice."

"D-daddy fuck.. y-yes I-" 

Myungjun gripped on Jinwoo's arm, his legs shaking as his cock spurt cum. 

"One more, Myungjun, come on give me more" 

Myungjun's legs keeps on closing as Jinwoo sucked his dick harder than earlier making him scream. "J-JINWOO I—"

"You said you'd do anything to cum, now cum again." Jinwoo tightened his grip on Myungjun's cock 

"C-cum.. c-cumming—" Myungjun whined as he came the second time and shake. His eyes rolled and screw shut with his mouth agape. 

"You look sexy, undone, babe." Jinwoo wiped the sweat on Myungjun's forehead and gave it a kiss. 

"A-are you go-gonna—" Myungjun breathed heavily, obviously tired from cumming 

"Gonna what?" Jinwoo hummed as he wiped the cum that splattered.

"f–fuck me?"

"If you want me to." Jinwoo smirked "Can you take it tho? After cumming twice, You turned me on so much. I might fuck you hard that you can't walk tomorrow" 

"Do it. Please"

"A whore, I see. Turn around and spread your legs." Jinwoo ordered and then giving him a loud smack in the ass "wider! I want to see your hole as clearly as possible" 

"Oh fuck! Yes Jin—sir.. c-can I call you Jinwoo?"

"Yes baby, you may." 

Jinwoo got the lube from his drawer and wrapped his fingers with it, gently massaging his hole "I'll push in two fingers, okay?"

"Y-ye— oh fuck OH FUCK J-jinwoo"

"Shh, it's okay.. it's okay.." Jinwoo reassured him while caressing his hips. He fingered Myungjun deep earning a whimper from him while placing kisses on his shoulder blades.

"Feeling better?" 

"Y-yes. f-feeling better."

"I'm adding another one. On three" Jinwoo bent down and made Myungjun face him to give him a kiss. 

"One.." Jinwoo counted slowly moving his fingers inside him "two.. i'll push it in, okay? Three." 

"F-fuck st-stop.. d-dont move.." Myungjun cried, Jinwoo caressed his hips again and in awhile, Myungjun started to hump, fucking himself on Jinwoo's fingers

"I- I'm ready" 

"I noticed" Jinwoo chuckled

Jinwoo teased Myungjun, sliding his cock on his hole but not pushing it in, Jinwoo laughed when Myungjun whined loud and said "Jinwoo if you wont fuck me right now, I'm leaving and just fuck myself with my fingers!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll fuck your pretty ass already." 

Jinwoo positioned his dick on Myungjun's entrance while kissing his neck

"Ready, Baby?"

"Yes Jinwoo.." 

Jinwoo pushed his cock in his tight hole, screwing his eyes and hissing at how Myungjun's ass sucks and hugs his dick

"H-holy fuck you're so f-fucking tight"

He pulled out and pushed in again hard making Mungjun reach out to him to stop him from moving

"H—ho.. J-Jinwoo.. b-big.. t-too.. t-too big.." 

"S-shit Myungjun, your ass feels so good"

"J-jinwoo I— fuck—yes"

Jinwoo held both of Myungjun's hips and slowly thrusted in him making Myungjun whine and scream

"J-jinwoo!! Ohhh.. fuck..ahhh fuck.. please deeper" 

All they can hear in the room is their grunts and moans, and majority of Myungjun's screams whenever Jinwoo hits his spot

"AHH THERE! Please! Hit it there! F-fuck!" 

"H-here?! You want me to hit it— HERE"

"OH FUCK— YES JINWOO PLEASE—MORE"

"Ughh fuck Myungjun how can you be so fucking sexy"

"Hmmm.. J-jinwoo please fucking fuck me harder"

Jinwoo thrusted deep in Myungjun, hitting his prostate over and over, both of them grunting, sweating and moaning each others' name. Soon, a familiar sensation in their abdomen started to build up. 

"J-jinwoo please dont stop, Im close! Please cum in me.. fill me in.. I want your cum in me"

Myungjun fills the room with his pleads which made Jinwoo closer to his edge. He couldn't speak properly, all he could do is groan and thrust into the loud bottom below him

"JINWOO, SIR—IM SO CLOSE"

"C-close.." Jinwoo had his eyes close fucking Myungjun fast skins hitting each other and sweats come out as Jinwoo fucked Myungjun senselessly that made Myungjun roll his eyes seeing the back of his head

"Im.. Im cumming" jinwoo warns

"M-me t-too" Myungjun squeaked. Jinwoohugged him as he made his final thrust and shoots cum in Myungjun's ass while Myungjun came on Jinwoo's desk. Coming down from their high, Jinwoo pulled out and saw his cum leak from Myungjun's ass as the smaller spasms on his desk, spurts of cum still coming out of his limp dick.

"T-that" Myungjun tried to speak out of breath "–was amazing" 

"I'm giving you a raise for this, Myungjun" Jinwoo whispered and then stood up to fix himself "and if you feel like getting fucked, just come in this place."

Myungjun couldn't move from his desk still shaking from the pleasure Jinwoo just gave

"T-thanks.. y-you too.. y-you can give me a call if you need someone to fuck at work, I've always wanted to be your fuck toy."

Jinwoo buttoned his polo and wore his coat like nothing happened

"Let's try something else soon." 

"Y-yes sir. Call me." Myungjun whispered trying to get up from his boss' desk

"Got it babe.", Jinwoo turned to Myungjun and helped him up, he caressed his legs and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Damn you made a mess" He chuckled wiping the cum off of Myungjun and his desk

"Your fault" 

"I know. And this won't be the last."


	2. How many times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might just add more and more parts for this ksksksks I'm enjoying the office setting way too much

Having someone to fuck at work made Jinwoo excited to go to work everyday and knowing that it's Myungjun that he gets to fuck if he wants to, the experience is always worthwhile.

Both of them loved the idea of being fuck buddies, they became closer and gained a friend in each other. One call from Jinwoo and Myungjun enters his office with a flirty smirk on his face. One text from Myungjun and Jinwoo calls him over so satisfy his bottom's need.

But today was a little bit different, Jinwoo wanted to play with his baby more than usual. Usually Myungjun gets fucked out of sense on his desk, floor, or chair and make him cum twice, thrice if they get really horny. but today, Jinwoo wanted to make Myungjun cum more than his limit and he knows exactly what to do.

_ "My office. Now."  _

_ "Hmm, miss my ass already?  
The day just started, sir." _

_ "I have a gift for you  
so come in my office now  
_ _ or I'll make sure  
you  _ _ can't  _ _ walk for a month." _

_ "Sounds like a better plan.." _

_ "Myungjun." _

_ "Alright alright I'm coming!  
Chill out, daddy." _

Jinwoo groaned when he saw Myungjun's reply "Damn it. He knows I love it when he calls me daddy"

Myungjun entered his office after a minute or two, smiling teasingly as he went in. Closing the door behind him he saw Jinwoo look up at him while rummaging his drawer. He walked fast to hug Jinwoo and give him a kiss which the CEO gladly responded to.

"Hmm I missed your lips" Myungjun had his hands over Jinwoo's neck while Jinwoo held his hips kissing him back

"Only my lips?" Jinwoo managed to say in between their kisses

"Hmm your dick too?" Myungjun reached down and gave Jinwoo's crotch a tap

"Tsk! You're such a slut aren't you?"

"I'm YOUR slut"

Jinwoo chuckled and broke the kiss, staring at Myungjun "I missed you."

"Awww daddy missed me" Myungjun purred on Jinwoo's neck

"Okay that's enough, stop flirting"

"I missed you too, now what's this gift you wanted to give that you called me at the very start of work?"

"Ah right! Sit down" Jinwoo pulled the swivel chair and pushed Myungjun lightly to make him sit. Myungjun watched him as he went back to look for the thing he bought

"Are you going suck me?" Myungjun asked with a hopeful tone

"No, but I will make you cum for sure" Jinwoo smirked making Myungjun flinch on his seat

Myungjun feels the excitement in him grow, blood rushing to his cock. Jinwoo's smirk never fails to turn him on. He eyed the thing Jinwoo bought and felt a little nervous when he saw what's on his hand.

"Junnie, baby, when was the last time you came or jack off?" Jinwoo stood straight hiding what he had bought behind him.

Myungjun thought about it, the schedule in the office were hectic these past two weeks that he didn't have time to jack off. Even when Jinwoo calls him, all they do is make out and work together silently in his office, they never got to fuck properly so no orgasms took place. When he goes home he takes a shower and sleep as soon as he plops on his bed.

"Uhmm I think the last time I came was about two weeks ago.. after our first time, we fucked a lot that week and Im assuming, that's the last time I had an orgasm"

Jinwoo grinned and went closer to kiss Myungjun's neck "Two weeks without cumming? That's good news" 

"How's that good news, I'm sexually frustrated and all I can think of is you fucking me senselessly again." Myungjun pouted and huffed as he laid back to the swivel chair

"Think you can cum ten times?" Jinwoo challenged making Myungjun sit properly looking at Jinwoo, trying to find a sign of joke but he found nothing "W-what?" 

"I searched up how many times can a man cum in a day" Jinwoo started to explain, he saw Myungjun gulp "and I saw that, if one doesnt jack off, it gets stored and that once he finally gets to fuck or jack off he can release everything he had store" 

"S-so you plan on.." Myungjun cupped his dick with eyes wide making Jinwoo laugh 

"Well" Jinwoo sat on the desk looking at Myungjun in the eyes "the decision is still yours, you know? I won't force you."

"What do you have there? and how do you really plan on making me cum THAT much?" 

Jinwoo showed Myungjun what he had bought yesterday. A butt plug and an egg vibrator. He expected Myungjun to back out but to his surprise he saw Myungjun bite his inner cheek and hold back a smile

"You in?" 

"Yes, daddy" Myungjun teased

Jinwoo hissed and pulled Myungjun into a short harsh kiss. "I love it when you call me that." He gave the smaller a hard smack on his ass "What are you waiting for? Pull down your pants and bend over" 

Myungjun complied excitedly, he haven't told Jinwoo yet but this was one of his kinks, to have a plug in him while having a vibrator tied on his cock in public. Myungjun glanced at Jinwoo as he pulled the lube out of his drawer. He heard Jinwoo groan of frustration and so he asked why. Jinwoo showed Myungjun the bottle of lube, empty.

"I forgot to buy yesterday since I was excited when I bought your toys" Jinwoo clicked his tongue 

Myungjun stood up and faced Jinwoo with a relaxed face, he pulled the hand which held the plug and put it in his mouth not breaking their eye contact. Jinwoo found Myungjun hotter than ever while he sucks the plug in his hand 

"Hmm it's wet already, i think that can suffice" Myungjun kissed Jinwoo in the nose "don't get frustrated over small things"

Jinwoo chuckled and gave him a nod. Myungjun turned again and bent over spreading his ass, ready for Jinwoo to push the plug in him.

"On three, one.. two... " Jinwoo counted while massaging the smaller's ass "three"

"Aahh.." Myungjun gripped the edge of the desk squinting 

"Baby relax your ass, how can I push it in you when your ass is this tight" Jinwoo giggled

"Don't giggle! I'm nervous and you don't feel it like me shut uhuuup—fuck feels good" Myungjun moaned when he tried to relax his ass making it easier for Jinwoo to push it in deeper

"There! It's in. Sit down. now, let's tie the egg vibrator on your cock" 

"Wait—" Myungjun said with worry flashed on his face "I don't think i can take two on my cock, can we just tie one?" 

"Of course, baby. Whatever you want" Jinwoo kissed Myungjun's forehead making Myungjun smile and relax more. "Fuck Im so lucky to have you as my dom" 

"Glad you forgot to zip your pants before, if it weren't for that I couldn't have the courage to flirt with you" Jinwoo chuckled "how does it feel to sit down with a plug?"

"Hmm it's uncomfortable at first but if you find the position it's bearable" Myungjun tried sitting, finding the 'bearable' position "ah.. there, better" he smiled

"Your face really—" Jinwoo laughed "you can easily fool people that you're innocent but they don't know that you're the kinkiest damn bottom they'll ever know" 

"I'll take that as a compliment, now be fast and tie it on me so I can get back to work, we have a quota to finish today"

"I'm your boss, I know our quota." Jinwoo smirked and kneeled in front of Myungjun gently taking the smaller's cock in his hand. Myungjun bit his lip when Jinwoo's fingers brushed on his tip god how he missed his hand on him. He inhaled sharply when he felt Jinwoo's wet, warm mouth on him

"J-jinwoo n-no.. hmm"

"Hmm feel good, Junnie?"

Myungjun couldn't speak and just gave Jinwoo a nod. He felt Jinwoo placing the vibrator near his tip and thought "damn it, he really placed it where he knew I was sensitive" 

Jinwoo sucked his tip and swiped his tongue across his slit making Myungjun moan softly

"Let's try turning on the vibrator" Jinwoo got his remote and turned it on low setting 

"O-oh gosh.. that.. hmmm t-that feels good Jinwoo, s-shit—"

"How good?"

"S-so good.. s-so very good Jinwoo—f-fuck" 

Myungjun's breathing patterns started to change, his breathing became fast like someone's chasing him, his back arched and reach for Jinwoo's hand 

"You cumming?"

"N-no.. n-not yet.. b-but I can feel it coming—" Myungjun managed to squeak 

Jinwoo turned up the notch to high making Myungjun scream 

"F-FUCK—"

"How does it feel, baby?"

"F-FU UHH OH GOSH JINWOO IT'S STRONG—" Jinwoo smirked as Myungjun gripped the arm of the chair and squirmed in front of him with his eyes shut. He saw his cock throb and felt his leg shake

"Close?"

"C-c-clo—oh fuck oh god jinwoo im fucking close—" Myungjun was ready to cum, he was looking forward to get his first orgasm in two weeks, he knew Jinwoo would let him cum especially that his plan was to make him cum a lot today, he held Jinwoo's hand panting and chanting "I'm cumming, I— I'm gonna cum f-fuck" 

He heard Jinwoo snicker followed by the vibrator turning off 

"N-No! J-Jinwoo" Myungjun panted with his hips bucking and shaking "I— I was so fucking close– W-what—" Jinwoo didn't let him finish and kissed his lips passionately 

"I just checked if it's working" Jinwoo placed a kiss on his forehead "You can wear your pants now and get back to work. I'll turn it on at random times, goodluck today, baby." 

Myungjun sneered at Jinwoo making Jinwoo laugh loud "I so fucking hate you." 

Jinwoo gave Myungjun a hug and rememberedthat other than the toys, he also bought a small camera "oh before you go, here"

"What's this?"

"A camera"

"I know what this is, SIR. What I mean is, what am I going to do with a camera this small?"

"I wanna see my baby's expressions when he cums, place it on your desk and if you need to deliver sandwiches, bring it wherever you go and place it where I can see you clearly, okay?" 

Myungjun chuckled and nodded 

"That's my baby" Jinwoo gave Myungjun a peck and pushed the plug in him deeper

"Ah! Jinwoo!" Myungjun smacked him and walked normally towards the door "I'll see you at the end of the day!"

"See you, babe" Jinwoo smirked "oh did I tell you?" 

Myungjun turned anticipating Jinwoo's next words but was startled when he felt the butt plug in him vibrate.

"The plug I bought vibrates as well and can vibrate stronger that what you're feeling now"

Myungjun couldn't react, his mouth fell open and gripped on the door for dear life.

"You can go now, Myungjun. People might wonder what are you doing standing at the door like that" His boss smirked, Myungjun rolled his eyes, mouthed "Fuck you" and went out walking wobbly feeling the drill in his ass

"Hey, Myungjun are you okay? Why are you walking like that?" One of his co-workers noticed

"N-nothing, I- I just hit my toes haha" he chuckled nervously and felt the vibration stop. He let out a sigh of relief and walked properly to his table. 

He positioned the camera where Jinwoo can see his face clearly and shut his eyes when he felt the vibrator on his cock starting to vibrate.

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 soon???? 😋😋


	3. How many times? (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more than a gallon of hy water 🤡

This is gonna be a long day

Myungjun had his eyes shut for a good three minutes when Jinwoo started to turn on the vibrator tied on his cock, thinking about how Jinwoo would look like in his office right now. It made him rock hard and he can feel his pre cum dripping out his cock. He wanted to stand and go to the bathroom but a text from Jinwoo came first so he checked it out.

_ "Reminders from daddy: _

_ 1.You're not allowed to remove any of the toys _

_ 2.Bathroom breaks for peeing only. You can't cum in the toilet _

_ 3.You'll be punished if you don't get one worker to figure out what's happening with you without you telling a word." _

_ "Okay 1 and 3, I get it but 2? What do you mean I cant cum in the toilet?!" _

_ "You'll cum on your briefs, obviously." _

_ "Are you kidding me?! I'd soak?!" _

_ "Sexy." _

_ "Disgusting!" _

The plug in his ass started to vibrate as well making him gasp and bite his lower lip. Jinwoo was enjoying this, seeing Myungjun's face contorted as he started to feel a familiar sensation. Jinwoo was smirking in his chair holding the remote, watching Myungjun in his screen. He turned up the vibrator to high and saw Myungjun cover his mouth

"H-holy fuck I'm going to cum at this fucking rate oh f-fuck" Myungjun thought of himself trying his best not to moan out Jinwoo's name especially that he's not in his soundproof room.

"Fuck fuck fuck—" he chanted more in his mind and felt the need to release, he looked straight into the camera, mouth agape as his orgasm soon came to him. Myungjun hissed as he came, legs shaking a little riding down his high. Soon enough, Jinwoo turned off the 

vibrator, leaving the plug vibrating in him.

"Hey Myungjun?" Moonbin, one of his co workers called his attention "Sir Cha asked me to call you, new set of sandwiches were made, you'll deliver." 

"R-right, r-right no–oaahh–w?" 

"Yes. Right now." Moonbin stared at Myungjun who's face was all flustered. "You okay?" 

"Yes! I'm f-fine! I'm great!" 

"Okay the—"

"OHMYGOD!!" Myungjun stood up when he felt the plug vibrate intensely in his ass, his plug moved on a higher setting, he couldn't just sit because he feels it in his whole body. 

"F-fuck" Myungjun gripped his desk while standing up, the whole office staring at him as he squirm "O-OHMYGOD NEW SANDWICH! Ev-evhrry-ohh–everyone will surely! S-surely love– ohhh– it!!" Myungjun tried to find an excuse as he felt his dick throbbing again, ready to cum. 

Moonbin watching Myungjun intently, other staff got back to work after Myungjun declared the 'new sandwich'. He stared at Myungjun as he gripped his desk and his legs start to bend "is Myungjun really alright?" He thought but soon turned around to get back to work

"F-fuck I'm cumming, I– I'm gonna cum again f-fuckk" Myungjun closed his eyes and felt another surge of cum come out of him. He panted and felt the plug stop from vibrating. 

"Jinwoo you fucking shit!" He screamed mentally.

_ "Baby that was hot."  _

_ "Fuck you! I almost moaned your fucking name!" _

_ "You did well, now go and get the sandwiches from sir Cha before I start turning it on again. We still have 8 more. Bring the camera."  _

Rolling his eyes, he brought the camera and went to the kitchen. 

"Sir Cha? I'm here, where are the new sandwiches?" Myungjun greeted as he entered the kitchen

"Oh hey there Myungjun, here! everything is packed already, new sandwich flavors on the top, the usuals are on the second and third" Eunwoo said pointing at the levels of the cart

Myungjun gave him a nod and pushed the cart out. Entering the elevator, he placed the camera Jinwoo gave him on cart, facing him. Jinwoo smirked behind his monitor and teasingly turned the vibrator and plug on and off, sometimes alternately, sometimes together and it made Myungjun jolt everytime it turns on. The kitchen was on the second floor while their office was on the fifth, the elevator opened on the third floor and Moonbin came in. Seeing that Myungjun had company, Jinwoo turned on the vibrator on his cock making Myungjun groan and bend towards the cart with his grip tight on its handle. Surprised, Moonbin turned to Myungjun and tapped his shoulder

"What happened?" 

"N-nothing, just a-ahhh- a little stom-stomach ache"

Jinwoo was enjoying this, the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, two men entered. Moonbin helped Myungjun pull the cart toward them, Myungjun wasn't speaking at all, he's worried that if he opens his mouth lewd sounds will come out of it. But not opening his mouth made it worse when Jinwoo turned the vibratorhigher together with the plug on low setting. Myungjun's legs shake and his hand held his cock pushing it in and trying to focus that he wasn't alone.

"Why do you look like that, Myungjun? Are you hurt?" 

"N-nnn fuck" Myungjun whimpered and shook his head, he cant even answer a simple "no" 

"Fuck this was harder than I thought oh god im going to cum right here in the elevator with three men around me shit—" Myungjun's thoughts were stopped when the elevator opened on the fifth floor, the two men going out leaving Myungjun and Bin alone again.

Myungjun was on the corner, bended forward on the cart, palm pressing down his cock. Moonbin wondered what was happening seeing that Myungjun keeps on bucking his hips, he has suspicions but he thought it was better to just keep it to himself. His suspicions grew when he heard Myungjun moan and whimper. He felt his pants getting tighter when he heard Myungjun moan again this time a little louder, followed by soft "fucks" and "shits" his body began to shake a little and after seconds he fell on his knees panting. 

"Oh Myungjun, h-here let me help you up." Moonbin grabbed Myungjun's arms and guided him to stand upright again and then the elevator opened on their floor

"T-thanks, bin! I'll start distributing sandwiches now" with a smile, Myungjun wobbled his way out of the elevator.

"Why do I feel like he just came" Moonbin thought and went out as well.

**

Myungjun came for about five times now, going for six as he gripped the table just beside the coffee maker where, surprise, Moonbin was as well. 

"Why do I always cum next to him?! F-fuck fuck im close, I swear if jinwoo hits the high setting for my plug again I'd burst f-fuck" Myungjun had his eyes close, legs shaking again standing upright and breathing heavily with his mouth agape. He didn't notice Bin staring at his hard dick. Immersed with the feeling of being on the edge again about to cum he didn't feel Bin hold his arm, but when he felt it, Myungjun grabbed on to his biceps, with his eyes still closed.

"Myungjun?" Moonbin said in surprise "are yo—" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Myungjun pressed his forehead on his biceps whining loud enough for Bin to get turned on. Panting hard again, he felt Myungjun became weak, his hips stuttering toward his legs. 

"D-damn it J-jinwoo" he thought as he ride down his sixth orgasm. He had to cum four more times and he thinks he couldn't handle cumming anymore but he knew Jinwoo wouldn't let him off this easy, his briefs were soaked and it's getting annoying for Myungjun feeling how he wet himself but he'd rather not go to the bathroom. Thinking about how Jinwoo would react if he cums four more times on his briefs, somehow this turned him on and just let it be. 

"So-sorry about that, Bin.."

"No worries, I was about to say that you had an obvious boner and well, still you have it."

Myungjun blushed and covered his crotch, laughing awkwardly

"S-sorry, I dont have the time to go to the bathroom because of the busy day so I just kind of, let it be.." Myungjun scratched the back of his head "Is it that obvious, or distracting?"

"From afar maybe it's not noticeable, like you said it's a busy day, but standing next to you, it's pretty obvious like, hard. HARD." Moonbin chuckled, poking Myungjun's dick making him groan and leak a little from his dick again 

"Oh— shit I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, that was inappropriate for me oh god I'm sorry Myungjun" Moonbin panicked after realizing what he did, he didn't know why he did it but it was just really standing out that Moonbin honestly felt the want to touch it.

Myungjun smirked and thought maybe Moonbin might just be the worker he needed for jinwoo's third reminder.

"Moonbin, do you have any suspicions of what's happened with me today?"

"Uh well, I kind of.. but I don't want to say it— maybe if I'm sure"

"Watch me close, then." Myungjun winked as he went into the fax room, Moonbin following him inside watching him closely as he said. 

Myungjun continued working, placing the small camera on the table beside the machine. Hr started to xerox papers for Jinwoo and his clients next meeting and soon enough, he felt the plug vibrate again on high making Myungjun kneel and curse

"F-fuck" he groaned, Bin watched him still confused of what happened, he moved close to Myungjun and heard the sound the plug was making followed by Myungjun laying down on the floor when the egg vibrator was turned on to high as well. 

"F-fuck M-moonbin, I—" Myungjun panted, arching his back on the floor, hands pressing down his dick. 

Moonbin felt him getting hard seeing Myungjun like this, they weren't close at work but Bin eyed him for more than a month now for the same reasons Jinwoo wanted Myungjun, sexy curves, plump ass and a very soft looking lips.

Moonbin didn't say a word, he just watched Myungjun buck his hips, shake, and roll his eyes untill Myungjun called him again

"M-moonbin p-please"

"W-what? Why?"

"H-hold, f-fuck please let me hold your hand, I—" 

"My hand? H-here" Moonbin reached out his hand, he thought Myungjun was just going to hold him like what he did a while ago but was surprised when Myungjun brought his hand to press his cock, Myungjun whined and rubbed himself to Bin feeling the intense vibration under his palm "how the fuck can myungjun take these?!" 

"F-fuck fuck oh my go—" Myungjun squeaked as he came hard, hugging Moonbin's arm shaking and out of breath

"D-did you just—" Moonbin watched Myungjun as he fluttered his eyes open trying to find his breathing pattern, he looked at Moonbin and gave him a weak smile

"Y-yeah, I.. I just came" 

"You have a vibrator on you, and I'm guessing a butt plug, am I right?"

Myungjun chuckled and weakly stood up, staring at the camera, mouthing 'No punishment for me, daddy" making Jinwoo chuckle in his office, looking at the mess he made "damn watching myungjun being a whore to another guy got me off? He's really something." 

"You're right, I do have them on me"Myungjun giggled and got the papers he xeroxed and went back to his seat swaying his hips

"Hah, now I'm the one who has an obvious boner." Moonbin rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom "I'll fuck you sometime, Myungjun." 

Myungjun sat on his chair groaning a little as he felt the plug push deep in him again, he just came for the seventh time behind the vendo machine in the office which made him walk wobbly, Jinwoo thought that since the day is about to end, Myungjun's last three orgasms should be continuous and non stop, laughing devilishly he sent a text to Myungjun

_ "Hey baby, last three. Got a plan for you ;)" _

_ "I swear Jinwoo I'll kill you." _

_ "Tell Moonbin to sit beside you, it's empty anyway" _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Are you questioning my orders, baby?" _

_ "No, sorry, I'll get him" _

_ "Good" _

Myungjun called Moonbin's attention and made him sit beside him saying that the CEO requested it. 

_ "He's here." _

_ "Alright then, you will sit down and cum for daddy three more times, okay? You will not stand up. If you stand up, I'll edge you for a whole day and ruin your next orgasms. Are we clear?" _

_ "Yes, daddy, crystal clear." _

"Why did Mr. Park want me to sit here again?

"For me to hold on when I cum" Myungjun rolled his eyes when he felt the vibrator on his cock start.

"F-fuck, fuck it feels good"

Myungjun saw his phone light and read the text 

_ "Push yourself down on your seat more, I dont like any form of standing, you understand?" _

Making myungjun nod at the camera.

Myungjun gasp loudly when the plug vibrated together with the plug, knowing he couldn't stand, He moved back and forth grinding his hips with his mouth open, Moonbin watching intently beside him.

Myungjun reached out for his shoulder and gripped it hard as he started to shake, he knew he was sensitive and would cum fast but he was worried about what Jinwoo said, that he'd have to cum 3 more times consecutively, 

"F-fuck b-binnie I'm close" 

"Cum then" moonbin whispered turning Myungjun on and making him explode on his briefs, but Jinwoo didn't turn off the toys, instead he turned the egg vibrator on high, he did this until Myungjun was about to release again panting and sweating so much

"A-again—"

"What? You're gonna cum again?!" Moonbin said with wide eyes

Myungjun nodded intensely and whined loud, thankfully Moonbin caught his mouth and covered it with his hand, Myungjun's eyes rolling to the back of his head legs shaking 

Jinwoo growled in his office knowing he was down to his last, Jinwoo called Myungjun without turning off the toys tears started to pool Myungjun's eyes as he answered

_"He-hello"_

_"Cum for me one last time baby, come on"_

_"I– I don't think I ca-can, d-daddy"_

_"Please baby, one more and we're done"_

Jinwoo hit the plug's setting to high which made Myungjun's body jolt

_"You can't stand up."_

Moonbin watched Myungjun as a tear escaped his eye and whimpered "c-cum—"

"Don't tell me you're cumming again?!?" Moonbin screamed in a whisper

"Oh f-fuck I'm, it's— it's coming out—" and with one loud moan from jinwoo on the other side of the phone, Myungjun released all his cum panting hard and weak. 

_"Very good baby, can you hand the phone to moonbin?"_

Myungjun couldn't speak so he just placed the phone on bin's ear

_"Sir? This is Moonbin speaking"_

_"Assist Myungjun for me please, bring him in my office. Thank you"_

_"Okay sir."_

Bin tapped Myungjun's shoulder who looks like he's about to pass out anytime soon and motioned that Jinwoo wants him in his office, he followed, walking weakly and wobbly as they reached his office.

"Oh baby, you're tired aren't you?" Jinwoo grabbed Myungjun from Moonbin's arms and gave him a kiss, he made Myungjun sit down on his swivel chair and turned to Moonbin

"Do you want to stay or you wanna go home?"

"S-sir?"

"I'll clean up Myungjun, I was wondering if you'd want to stay and watch or go?"

"Ah, I'll stay.."

Jinwoo smirked and motioned Moonbin to stand on Myungjun's left "I knew you'd say yes"

Jinwoo approached Myungjun giving him another kiss 

"How do you feel?"

"T-tired b-but great" 

"I'll clean you up, okay? Moonbin will be watching"

"W-what? He— he'd see my–"

"You made him touch you, now you're getting shy, come on baby, it's okay"

"You were really hard back there" Moonbin butted in making Myungjn blush

Jinwoo laughed and got the extra boxer from his bag and some wet wipes, he knew Myungjun made a mess in his briefs, remembering their first night, Myungjun was fucked out of his mind and messed up his desk, imagine a brief being cummed on ten times, it'd be very very messy.

"I'll pull it down now" Jinwoo informed and pulled down his briefs "damn myungjun, youre fucking dirty, you even came on your pants and your thighs"

"Your fault!" 

Moonbin watched as Jinwoo sucked Myungjun's length cleaning up his dick, his CEO sucking the dick of his co-worker.

"Hmmm J-jinwoo n-no—" Myungjun whined making Jinwoo chuckle

"Hey Bin? Wanna wipe Myungjun?" 

Moonbin was surprised but nodded anyway, he got face to face with Myungjun's cock and pulled his briefs completely placing it on Jinwoo's desk. He started wiping Myungjun's thighs and leaving small kisses on it he turned to Jinwoo like he's asking for permission if he could do what he was doing and Jinwoo just gave him a smile and nod

Moonbin licked the parts he had left with cum, sucking Myungjun's balls making the smaller buck his hips and moan 

"M-moonbin d-dont—oh fuck"Myungjun reached for Moonbin's hair and bit his lip as he felt Moonbin's warm mouth swallow him whole

"N-no oh god please d-dont make me cum again—" Myungjun whined but Moonbin wanted to make him cum in his mouth, he wanted to taste him more, he wanted to show his boss that he made his slut cum in his mouth. Bin sucked Myungjun some more, swirling his tongue in his tip and slit, he pulled out with a popping sound, making Myungjun writher under his touch, Myungjun became hard again, and was wanting Moonbin's mouth

"Please put— put your mouth back please" he pleaded making Jinwoo laugh

"So your toys aren't enough?" 

"N-no! I— I just want Bin's mouth right now please, daddy let me cum in his mouth"

"Okay sweetie, you may, shoot a lot on his mouth alright?" Jinwoo bent down kissed him passionately while Moonbin sucked him hard bobbing his head, Myungjun screamed when he felt his dick hit Moonbin's throat 

"M-more I— I'm close b-binnie please—" Myungjun whined, and whined louder when he felt Jinwoo's hand playing with his nipples

"Oh fuck OH GOD—" Myungjun gripped Jinwoo's arms and his legs closed on Moonbin's head as his eyes rolled back and arc his back "c-cumming— c-cumming B-binnie— f-fuck—"

Soon enough, Myungjun shot his cum straight to Moonbin's throat and Moonbin drank his cum with enthusiasm, making Jinwoo chuckled above them

"Alright, boys, that's enough." Jinwoo helped Myungjun up and Bin stood up showing his hard on which Jinwoo noticed quickly

"Want me to take care of that?"

"N-no sir, it's alright, it's getting pretty late too, I enjoyed sucking him off, he tasted great"

"Binnie don't say that!" Myungjun said as he covered his face making the two chuckle

"If you say so! Anyway if you're up for a threesome, give Myungjun a call, we'll entertain you"Jinwoo winked as he grabbed Moonbin's dick making him groan and bite his lip. "Yes, Sir. Thanks again" and with that Moonbin left

"A threesome? Jinwoo? Just how much of a kinky bastard are you?" Myungjun chuckled as he reached the boxers Jinwoo bought him

"Oh please, I knew you'd enjoy it more than me."

Myungjun sat on Jinwoo's desk as he waited for Jinwoo to pack up and leave, Jinwoo smiled at him and gave him a peck "you exceeded my expectations, babe. Cumming eleven times like a whore you are"

"All to make my daddy happy, did you enjoy?"

"Damn right I did." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all? You okay? Cuz im not 🙃


	4. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to get back at Jinwoo for what he did last time, he thought of spicing things up a bit by having Jinwoo cuffed on his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Missed me? 😋😋

Remembering the time when his boss, Jinwoo, pushed him to his limits and made him cum more than ten times by a butt plug and a vibrator in public, Myungjun wanted to get back at him. He knew he isn't someone who can take a dominant role nor the one that can play with Jinwoo in public but he was a little pretty dancer and well, he has the face and sex appeal that could seduce his boss.

"Myungjun, unlock my handcuffs." Jinwoo groaned as he had his wrist cuffed on his working chair. He didn't know how he got in this position in the first place, all he knew was that Myungjun came inside his office when everyone left and started kissing him and moaning in his lips then when they sat to continue making out, he was cuffed.

"Do you not like it, sir?" Myungjun teased sitting in front of his lap facing him.

"I'd like it better if I can use my hands to pin you down. Unlock this. Now." 

"Hmmm I don't think so, sir. I kind of want to get back at you for last time." Myungjun chuckled and got up from his lap. He pushed Jinwoo's chair slowly to the middle of his office and just a few meters away from the desk. 

He got his phone and looked for a song he can dance to. "Hmm let's go with this, fuck you all the time by jeremih.. enjoy the show, sir." He smirked and turned around to start. 

Myungjun was wearing his usual black coat and white inner polo. He had his fit slacks that hugs his plump ass perfectly and a belt that goes with it. As the song started, Myungjun slowly removed his coat and drops it to the side. He moves to the beat of the music and sways his hips turning around to face his boss, fully clothed, cuffed and helpless in his chair.

Jinwoo knew he can't change Myungjun's mind on to freeing him just yet so he just watched how sexy his employee is dancing and stripping for him.

Myungjun took a step toward Jinwoo while loosening up his tie, he dropped it to his side like he did with his coat. His hands traveled his body and landed on his belt looking straight into Jinwoo's eyes. He licked his lips and unbuckled his belt making his boss gulp. He loved seeing Jinwoo's eyes full of lust.

"Excited for what you'll be seeing, sir?" Myungjun teased making another step to Jinwoo, his lips close to his neck making sure he feels the heat of his breath but not actually kissing him.

Jinwoo didn't reply, instead he tried to get the cuffs off of him which is impossible if he might add, but he couldn't just sit still. Not when Myungjun is this close. He felt Myungjun's hand on his chest removing his tie and unbuttoning his top.

"Hello to your lion, Mr. Park." He smirked as he traced the lion tattoo with his finger, earning a growl from his boss.

He chuckled and stood straight again, continuing his strip show. He unbuttoned his top revealing his curves and pink perked up nipples, he didn't set it aside, he just wore the polo unbuttoned. Jinwoo felt heat rush through his cock when Myungjun had him trapped in between him with one hand playing with his nipple. If only he isn't tied down he could've been the one playing with Myungjun's sensitive buds.

Myungjun turned around and bent down sliding his hands from his legs to his inner thighs up to his ass and squeezing it jiggling it in front of Jinwoo. He heard him unzip his pants that made him feel the sense of urgency to see his employee's cock.

"M-myungjun—" he whispered in a low voice "turn around. I want to see you."

"Ah-ah.. you don't tell me what to do, sir." Myungjun pulled down his pants and revealed his plump ass. He heard Jinwoo's voice hitch, Jinwoo must've thought Myungjun has a boxer but oh did his naughty baby decided to go commando for the whole day today. Myungjun looked at Jinwoo over his shoulder and saw him red, his cock straining in his pants and his arms still trying to get away from the cuffs.

"Myungjun fuck— turn around." 

"Hmm is that how you ask for something, Jinwoo?" Myungjun said with lust evident in his voice.

"Fuck it just— ugh Myungjun come on. Turn around and let me see you— please." He replied still having the tone of authority. Myungjun didn't mind the sound of it, he still has the whole night to make Jinwoo beg for him and so he walked back to the desk, turned around slowly and leaned back with a smirk plastered on his face. 

He saw Jinwoo's cock twitch under his pants when he turned around and revealed himself with a hard, leaking dick. He felt his cheeks heat up when Jinwoo licked his lips with his chest heaving.

"why is it that even if he's tied down he can make my legs weak." Myungjun thought as he walked straight to Jinwoo and kissed him torridly. He sat on his lap brushing his cock over Jinwoo's clothed dick. He couldn't help whine in between their kisses because of the texture of Jinwoo's pants brushing to his hard cock making the other groan.

"M-myungjun pull my pants down. I—I want to feel you." 

"H-hmm I want to feel you too but—" Myungjun gasped when Jinwoo bucked his hips making his pants rub more on Myungjun's shaft "y-you should say ple-ooh f-fuck—"

"You're dripping with precum, sweetie, if you unlock these now, I'll make sure to let you cum hard." He tried to talk Myungjun out but a chuckle was heard from the smaller.

"You always make me cum hard, sir." Myungjun leaned to his ears and sucked his earlobe. "If you want me to pull down your pants, you have to say please."

But Jinwoo has his pride, he won't beg for this, or maybe not yet.

"If that's how you'll play then—" Myungjun stood up and changed the song playing to a sexier music. 

Myungjun started grinding on Jinwoo's legs, his ass sandwiching his boss' knees. He followed the beat of the music and turned to grind his cock on his other leg. The veins on Jinwoo's neck started to pop out and the hand cuffs started to sound whenever Jinwoo tries to pull his hand. Snickering, Myungjun sat on Jinwoo's erection with his back facing him. He started grinding on Jinwoo painfully slow as he moaned loud. 

"You're so hard sir, I'm sure you're leaking under that pants already." 

"H-hngg f-fuck Myungjun p-pull my pants. Pull my dick out come on." He groaned as Myungjun sped up his movements.

"M-Magic word, sir." 

"I'll fucking wreck your ass once I get free from these cuffs."

"IF you get free." Myungjun winked and stood up, he bent down and started kissing Jinwoo's chest, sucking his nipples and biting it from time to time. Hard 'fucks' and 'shits' came out from Jinwoo's lips feeling so helpless but he won't lie, he's loving this side of Myungjun. It turns him on big time.

Myungjun licked a long stripe down to his navel making Jinwoo arch his back feeling something wet come out from his tip. "My pre cum is dripping" he thought as 

Myungjun started kissing his cock over his pants, tracing it's outline and giving it a little squeeze. "I can make myself cum, Jinwoo. I can masturbate in front of you and shoot my cum all over your floor. But.. how about you?" Myungjun snickered and sat on the floor with his legs spread open. He started stroking his cock and played with his hole "Can you cum just by watching me?"

Feeling defeated, Jinwoo groaned.

"You just need to sound sincere, Jinwoo–"

"Please Myungjun." Jinwoo's voice was faint but Myungjun heard it and made him smile a little

"I didn't hear you, what was that?" He teased, standing up and staring right into his eyes

"Damn it Myungjun. Please. I said PLEASE." 

  
"Please what?" Myungjun chuckled when he growled and made his cuffs clank because of his force

"I fucking said please already! PLEASE MYUNGJUN. Pull down my fucking pants and ride me." 

"Alright, then." Myungjun smiled and placed a kiss on Jinwoo's lips. "Relax for me tho, I can feel you tensing. I'm honestly scared that you can get out of that metal handcuffs"   
  


Myungjun reached for Jinwoo's zipper and pulled down his pants. He chuckled when he saw Jinwoo's boxer's stain. Being the tease he is, he sat on his lap and brushed his naked cock on the wet part of Jinwoo's boxer which was his tip. He earned a growl from his boss as he rubbed the two together. Biting his lip he rubbed it faster getting more friction that made Jinwoo moan loud and pull back his head, veins on his neck showing again.

"M-myungju-n.. o-oh god ride me already, I need you." 

Myungjun wanted to feel Jinwoo's cock in him already so he just let go of the 'please' Jinwoo didn't say and stood up pulling his boxer down. "I need you too." He said with a shaky breath. He positioned himself above Jinwoo's dick and reached for it but before he pushes himself down to him, Jinwoo spoke

"You didn't prep yourself yet."

"I kinda want it stinging tonight." He smiled making Jinwoo groan

"Fucking naughty."

"you like it tight, Jinwoo, and I want it a little painful. A win win situation" he winked and then continued. He sunk down and felt Jinwoo's head push inside him.

"F-Fucking t-tight.." Jinwoo's breath hitched the same time Myungjun gasped

"it.. it's not just a little p-painful.. it's.. oh-oh god it HURTS" 

"Get off, Myungjun. If it hurt— hmm goddamit don—t g-grind—"

"I can d-do it. J-just.. stay still. P-please"

"M-Myungjun—"

"s-shh.. I.. I'll push it in on three.." Myungjun gulped "One.. two.. three— OH MY FUCKING G-GODDAMN J-JINWOO—" 

Myungjun screamed as a tear escaped his eye, his legs shook and his arms were wrapped on Jinwoo's neck.

"sshh.. you did well pushing it in, Myungjun, breathe.. shh.." Jinwoo praised, as much as he wants to buck his hips and fuck Myungjun he waited for Myungjun to adjust to his size.

  
It took a minute or two before Myungjun decided to move, it stings but like he said, he liked it rough tonight. He started bouncing on Jinwoo's lap eliciting a moan from him and in a while, Jinwoo started bucking his hips to meet Myungjun's bounce. He thrusted hard making Myungjun squeak and roll his eyes

"h-hu-uh fuck— y-you're cuffed and yet y-you.. y-you can still make my eyes roll.." Myungjun leaned in to kiss Jinwoo, his hands resting on Jinwoo's chest, playing with his nipple. Pinching it making Jinwoo buck his hips more.

"F-FUCK o-oh god Myungjun.. I .. Ugh.. hmmnn.." 

Myungjun buried his face on Jinwoo's neck and started whimpering, his hips moving in circular motion while Jinwoo tries pushing deeper. Both of them are panting hard. Myungjun felt Jinwoo's cock get bigger inside him making his own cock throb, he felt something coil in his abdomen and before he knew it, he was begging Jinwoo to thrust deeper and deeper.

Jinwoo was silent all through out, his groans and moans were quiet unlike Myungjun who screams and whines a lot but his sweat were dripping down his chin.

"y-youre close now, aren't you, Myungjun?" Jinwoo whispered, licking Myungjun's neck and slightly sucking it.

Myungjun couldn't say yes, he just nodded intensely and continued whining.   
  


"A-AH— t-there o-OH GOD JINWOO— y-you're hitting it! M-more p-please m-moRE— AH FUCK IM GONNA CUM—please let me cum please"

"Y-you whore, desperate to cum huh?! Where's the Myungjun who wanted me tied so I'll be the one begging? Why's he the one begging for release now?" Jinwoo sped up his thrusts as well as Myungjun's bounces. His breathing pattern sped up too, his precum overflowing, Myungjun squeezed his eyes shut 

"I'm cumming— I.. I'm cumming J-Jinwoo!"   
Myungjun hugged Jinwoo tight and let go of his release on Jinwoo's chest, some reaching his nipples. He felt Myungjun shake on his lap, panting hard but he didn't stop. He continued thrusting deep trying to catch his own orgasm.

"H-help me Myungjun, talk dirty to me." He whispered with a shaky voice. Myungjun bit his lip and weakly licked Jinwoo's neck.

"I-I love how your cock slides inside me, Jinwoo. I— I love how thick it is that it fits my hole perfectly. H-hhmm J-Jinwoo I— I love it when you thrust in me so hard, c-cum inside me, sir. I want to feel you shoot your cum in m-me" 

"I'm close, t-talk more." Jinwoo hissed feeling himself at the edge.   
  


"You look hot when you're t-tied J-jinwoo, that's why I cuffed you. You turn me on so bad, you make my cock hard by just staring at me, please cum in me, Jinnie.." 

Jinwoo was shocked by the sudden nickname making him cum inside Myungjun without warning, Myungjun felt it shoot in him turning him on. "S-sorry about that.. It came out suddenly.." 

"it..it's okay.." Myungjun panted with a soft smile "but.. why did you cum suddenly like that?"

"t-the nickname.." Jinwoo blushed looking down making Myungjun chuckle

"you like it Jinnie?" 

"I do.. now if you would, please unlock my handcuffs already, it hurts my wrist." Jinwoo smirked slightly making sure Myungjun didn't notice

"ah right! Wait.. My legs feel weak.." Myungjun grinned and stood up weakly, moving at the back and unlocking Jinwoo's cuff. "There.. I'm sorry if your wrists hur—"

Myungjun didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as Jinwoo was free, he pinned him down his desk cuffing his hands together behind him and whispered darkly to Myungjun's ears.

"Enjoyed having me on handcuffs, huh, Myungjun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handcuffs part 2 soon! the kinkier the better 🤪🤪 kidding! (Not)


	5. Handcuffs pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of handcuffs anddd the i guess the final chapter of office escapades~

"Enjoyed having me on handcuffs, huh, Myungjun?" Jinwoo growled in Myungjun's ears that Myungjun knew he was up for some, no, not some, A LOT of begging tonight.

Looking at the time, Jinwoo smirked when he saw it flash 1:30 am. "Looks like you won't be coming to work tomorrow. After what you did to me? You're lucky if you can even sit straight after tonight."

Myungjun felt his cock twitch, this isn't what he expected but he sure is looking forward to what Jinwoo will do. "J-jinwoo—" 

"It's Sir." Jinwoo pulled Myungjun rashly by his cuffed hands and kissed his shoulder blades slowly to his neck. "I might let you call me Jinwoo but—" He turned him around to face him and held him by his chin looking straight into his eyes. "It's sir as of now. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir." Myungjun bit his lip, feeling the heat start coming down to his cock.

"Good. Now get up on my desk, ass up. Naughty sluts like you deserves punishments." 

"T-the cuffs—" 

"The cuffs stays. Tell me if your arms hurt being cuffed behind you, I'll cuff you somewhere else." 

"N-no, it's fine.. " Myungjun had a hard time coming up to the desk making Jinwoo chuckle, he carried Myungjun and helped him rest above his desk. 

"You look sexy, Myungjun." Jinwoo sighed admiring Myungjun's body, his hand traveling from Myungjun's shoulder to his ass making him squirm. Feeling Jinwoo's eyes on him in this whorish position not only turns him on but also makes him hard.

He was about to ask Jinwoo what he'll do next when Jinwoo gave his ass a hard slap making him curl in pain and pleasure. "A— Ah J-Jinwoo—"

"I told you, it's Sir." Jinwoo calmly said followed by another slap. 

"I— s-sir!" 

"Count. I want it loud and clear. 15 spanks, lose count and we'll go back to 1." 

"O-ONE!" Myungjun squeaked like a puppy feeling how big Jinwoo's hand is. He took a deep breath anticipating another spank.

"T-TWO, THREE— OH f-FUCK FOUR—" Jinwoo chuckled when he saw Myungjun's cock leak a little. "You're getting wet over spanking, such a slut."

"F-FIVE, SIX, S-SEV-EN— E-EIGHT S-TOP W-wait I— NINE— s-SIR OH FUCK IT STINGS—T-ten— TEN OH-FUCKING—" Myungjun caught his breath after consecutive spanks, he knew his ass is red by now, his thought process were blurry and when he felt another spank he screamed "T-TWELVE— " 

He waited for another hit but it didn't come, instead he felt Jinwoo's hand caress his ass and gave one side a kiss.

"Too hard on you, Babe?" He whispered in his ear. Myungjun shook his head and gave him a smile. "I'm g-good."

"Good. Because you just missed one number." Jinwoo smirked and hit him hard making Myungjun scream and curl on the desk. "We'll start at one again. Ass up." 

Jinwoo started to stroke the smaller's dick in between his spanks, He moved to the side to see Myungjun's face as he used his finger to spread the precum he's producing into his tip

"J-jin– Sir.." 

"Yes, baby?" 

"I— hmm fuck.." Myungjun whimpered moving away from Jinwoo's touch. "I'm s-sensitive." 

Jinwoo smirked and used his palm to play with his tip intensely, making the smaller whine loud and squirm in his touch "as you should, sweetheart. As you should. Did you forget how much I felt helpless while I'm cuffed? I think you need to do some apologizing." 

Jinwoo walked to the side of his desk and pulled his drawer to get the buttplug they used last time. Myungjun didn't notice tho, he was too focused on how hard his cock is. Jinwoo walked to face Myungjun and pulled him into a kiss. "You remember our safe word right?" 

Myungjun just nodded, Jinwoo smiled and gave Myungjun a harsh spank making the smaller fall to his side. "You better start apologizing for what you did to me, baby." he was thankful the desk was big enough that he can fit perfectly and not worry about falling down. 

"I— I'm s-sorry tor cuffing you J-Jinw..s-sir, I'm sorry if I didn't unlock your handcuffs when you asked me t— OH FU—HUOAAHH FUCK FUCK FUCK—" Myungjun cursed when Jinwoo pushed the plug in him without warning and turned it on at max vibration "Sir! SIR oh god that FEELS fucking good i—"

"Feels good? Hmm?" Jinwoo sat on his chair, the chair where Myungjun had tied him, crossing his legs, with a remote at hand watching Myungjun writher in pain and pleasure above his desk.

"Y-yes! Yes sir! It feels good sir oh god I'm close—" Myungjun thrusted into nothing, his hands cuffed behind him, while on his knees looking like a hungry dog in heat, his hard cock leaking so much precum that it pooled on Jinwoo's desk already, "I-It's coming o-out sir im—I'm gonna" Jinwoo laughed and turned off the plug leaving Myungjun on the edge shaking.

"What are you gonna do now, Myungjun? I can masturbate infront of you and make myself cum" Jinwoo challenged remembering Myungjun's words awhile ago when he was cuffed. "But how about you? Can YOU cum just by watching me?"

"P-please sir please let me cum.. I'm so sorry for what I did SIR— OOH FUCK—" Myungjun choked a moan when he felt something come out from his cock.

"Did you just—"

"N-NO! It.. it's not cum sir, I swear—A-AHHH" Myungjun cried out when Jinwoo stood and gave his ass a spank 

"If it's not cum then what is it?" Jinwoo pulled Myungjun by his hair earning a hiss from the smaller

"I— hnggg hmmm " Myungjun curled up when Jinwoo pushed the plug in him deeper then turning it on. "I told you, Myungjun, if you'll lie to me—Do better."

"SIR— O-OH FUCKING GOD— IM SORRY, I CAME, It's cum it's cum! H-holy sh-it.. IT— IT LEAKED SIR IM SO SORRY!" Myungjun pleaded "I'll hold it better sir, Im sorry please don't punish me, please please—I'd do anything sir–"

"Anything?" Jinwoo snickered turning up the plug into a higher notch.

"Y-yes s-sir any—anything! Hnggg.. t-turn it down please, I might really cum again please" 

Jinwoo turned the plug off making Myungjun sigh of relief , he looked at the mess he made, and thought how much pre cum did he leaked out that it looked like he fully came already. Jinwoo walked towards Myungjun's face and caressed the smaller's cheek, giving it a light squeeze for Myungjun to open his mouth

"Suck me. If you can make me cum or at least close to cumming, I'll let you have your release."

Myungjun didn't hesitate and opened his mouth slowly swallowing the younger. "H-hhmm your mouth feels so good, Myungjun.."

Myungjun felt the need to to more, he had to bring Jinwoo close to the edge so se used his tongue to swirl around his tip while sucking him. Jinwoo's hands were resting on one side of Myungjun's cheeks, his eyes watching as his cock comes in and out of the older's mouth. Jinwoo turned the plug on making Myungjun moan and shake, the vibrations Myungjun made while his cock was in his mouth threw Jinwoo's head back.

"F-fuck Myungjun— s-stop."

Myungjun wondered why he wanted him to stop, he slowly looked up at Jinwoo and made a popping sound as he pulled his mouth away.

"W-why?"

"I'll fuck your mouth. Relax your throat."

Myungjun's eyes grew big in shock but he opened his mouth anyway. With Jinwoo holding both of his cheeks, he pounded the smaller's mouth from a slowly increasing pace. 

"R-relax your— yes that's right. Ah M-myungjun you feel so wet." 

Myungjun felt his cock twitch, he felt more of his precum dripping. He noticed Jinwoo's cock throb inside his mouth and thought maybe he was getting close. 

"B-baby— fuck can I cum in your mouth?" 

Myungjun could just nod. More thrusts and moans before Jinwoo shot his cum inside the smaller's mouth, he was panting as he came down from his high.

"Can you swallow it for me?" Jinwoo smirked as he pulled out slowly. It sounded more of an order than a question. He gulped down Jinwoo's cum and managed to speak

"D-dont talk like that, it—"

"Turns you on?"

"S-shut up"

Jinwoo laughed in amusement, he bent down and gave the him a kiss, ruffling his hair. 

"I made you cum." Myungjun pouted 

"I know, I know." Jinwoo caressed his employee's ass "do you want to change positions? I'm sure your legs and arms are hurting.."

"Yes, please." Myungjun answered softly like a puppy needing care. Jinwoo smiled seeing how soft and polite Myungjun is, he can only see this when they have sex because most of the time, outside his office he's a boisterous happy pill. Jinwoo found himself hugging Myungjun surprising the older followed by him carrying Myungjun to make him lay down the desk.

"I'll move your cuff above your head so you're comfortable." 

He moved his cuff and made him relax, drawing circles on his thighs, kissing them from time to time. All these little actions made Myungjun more eager to cum with his dick standing tall in front of Jinwoo. 

"J-Jinnie.. p-please.." 

"Want me to turn your plug on?" Jinwoo teased knowing Myungjun would want anything as long as it makes him cum. Myungjun nodded quickly, his eyes pleading his boss while he was spread open.

"Ask for it, baby."

"J-jinnie please turn my plug on, I.. I've been a good boy, please turn it on, daddy." 

Jinwoo smiled and moved closer to give him a kiss on his lips. Myungjun loved how Jinwoo's tongue moves inside his mouth, he always wondered if Jinwoo did these things with his exes, wondered as well if Jinwoo wanted to be more than just his 'owner' but ofcourse, he shrugged it off, he didn't want to change what they have. Not now, at least. While Myungjun was distracted with his boss' tongue and own thoughts, Jinwoo decided to turn the plug on mid suddenly making Myungjun arc his back on his desk, moaning inside Jinwoo's mouth.

"H-holy— f-fuck HMMPH j-jinwoo that feels good PLEASE HIGHER— a notch higher please o-oh god dammit—" Myungjun squirmed making Jinwoo laugh at the sight, he wiped the sweat that's dripping from his chin and forehead while whispering sweet nothings and turning it a notch higher. 

Jinwoo wanted to bring Myungjun to that fucked up state and seeing him now, we can say that he's getting there. 

"JINWOO—" he screamed. Hands trying to get out of the cuffs, eyes shut together, his back all arched getting to his release "C-cumming— oh fuck I'm cumming jinwoo, fucking—" Myungjun was shaking, he couldn't bring himself to cum even if he was on the edge, Jinwoo noticed this and reached for the smaller's dick.

"Calm down, baby, you'll get to cum.. breathe.." 

"I— It's coming out—" Myungjun whimpered, thrusting more on Jinwoo's hand, he turned the plug to the highest setting and made Myungjun scream strings of curses. 

"FUCK FUCK— JINWOO IT'S TOO MUCH—" Jinwoo stares at Myungjun's throbbing cock leaking out so much that he knew anytime soon he'd break. "I C-CANT—"

"Shh.. you can do it.. come on, let it go, baby.. you've come this far, I'm proud of you.. cum for me.. feel daddy's hand.." Jinwoo whispered in his ear. He continued licking and sucking his earlobe whispering praises to help Myungjun reach his orgasm. "You're doing amazing, sweetheart. Cum for daddy, can you do it?" 

Myungjun couldn't speak, instead he turned to hold on Jinwoo's arm tight while feeling jinwoo's other hand pumping his dick, he can cum, he can do it. He repeats in his mind over and over, he started sobbing and Jinwoo knew he needed to make Myungjun cum already, he bent down and sucked the tip of Myungjun's dick finishing him off.

"FU—UUCK O-OH J-JINWOO IM—" Myungjun couldn't move, his back arched beautifully as his cock was spurting a lot of load in Jinwoo's mouth. His thighs were shaking so much and his hole pushed out the plug having his hole gaping. Jinwoo gulped his cum down some seeping out of his lips as it was too much and pulled away caressing the smaller's body on his desk still overwhelmed with how good— great his orgasm was.

"Are you okay?" Jinwoo asked looking at him in the eye. Myungjun was panting hard, his throat was sore, of all the screams he let out tonight he wont be surprised if his voice will be horse tomorrow. 

"Y-yeah.." He managed to squeak

"You did great, baby. Come here.." Jinwoo smiled and pulled him into a hug. He reached for the smaller's hand and removed the handcuffs placing a kiss on both of his wrists. "Does it hurt? Did I hurt you anywhere?" 

Myungjun shook his head and mumbled some words that Jinwoo didn't get. 

"What was that, sweetie?"

"T-tired..." 

Jinwoo carried Myungjun to the couch and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Rest up, I'll get you water then clean you up, okay?" 

"D-dont leave me.." Myungjun quickly reached for Jinwoo's wrist, fluttering his eyes open to him.

"I'll just get you wate—"

"Later.. j-just.. please hold me now..I.. I—" Myungjun started sobbing. Worry flashed across Jinwoo's face and sat on the couch, pulling Myungjun toward him

"Hey, I'm here.. I'm not leaving.. let's forget about the water, okay? I'm here, let me hold you.." Jinwoo assured Myungjun "Don't cry baby, I'm here.. what's wrong? Was I too rough on you? Was it too much?"

Myungjun shook his head "I.. I'm scared.."

"Did I scare you? I won't do it again if I did, I'm sorry, Myungjun." 

"N-no.. I.. I'm scared that you.. n-nevermind.."

"Myungjun, we've been doing this for half a year already, you're important to me so please tell me what's bothering you?" Jinwoo places soft kisses on Myungjun's shoulder blades waiting for his response. "What are you scared of, baby?"

".. That you'll toss me aside if you get tired of me.." 

"Baby.. that won't happen—"

"How sure are you—" Jinwoo didn't let Myungjun finish his sentence and kissed him passionately. Myungjun knew there was something different in this kiss he just couldn't pinpoint what. 

"I'm falling for you Myungjun. There's no way I'm tossing you aside. Do you hear me? I'm falling inlove with you. I like you. And I don't plan on letting you go. You're mine if you agree with me on this." Jinwoo confessed making Myungjun's face lit up.

"I—" Myungjun couldn't help tear up with what he heard and kissed Jinwoo once more. "I like you.. J-Jinwoo. And yes, I— I'm yours." 

The two fell in comfortable silence and when Jinwoo finally spoke Myungjun could only groan in embarrassment.

"Now can I clean you up? I feel sticky, you came a lot and I couldn't swallow everything so you're kind of soaked.." Jinwoo teased 

"W-way to ruin the moment, Jinnie!"

The clerk whined making the CEO chuckle.

From their very first sex on the desk and to more office escapades, they were happy and excited to what more spice they'll bring in their sex life and soon, in their love lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading office escapades! I guess this is everything for this fic. I hope I made you guys hot ndsjhssh kidding! But i honestly hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. See you on the next sinful fic! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Someone hold me. Please keep me sane 🙃😭


End file.
